


The Sound of Steel and Old Boxcars.

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1960s Lingo, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Commune-living, Flower Child Harry, Hippies, M/M, Rimming, This is literally the summer of '69, This is not a war fic, Vietnam War, no like literal historical flower child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry's a flower child and Louis' a rich kid, and they shouldn't be interested in dating each other, but Harry's never been one to listen to The Man, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Steel and Old Boxcars.

“Hurry, hurry!” 

Harry let himself be pulled along, giggling as the fringe on Louis’ brown leather jacket rustled, his bell-bottomed legs moving quickly to the van. 

“Come on, Harry! It’ll be coming any minute, now!” Louis said, glancing over his shoulder as he rounded the front of the fan. He opened the door for Harry, which Harry liked. Louis was always doing things like that. So, instead of getting in and cooperating, Harry wound his arms around Louis’ neck and kissed him, giving him French almost immediately. 

Harry loved doing this to Louis. Louis never knew how to react, being raised by such a rich family and never being allowed to be associated with peace lovers. He’d never even seen a commune before – had only seen a few flower children – until his van broke down in a small town about four miles south of the commune Harry lived at. Louis’d been on his way to college, off in southern Ohio, and far from home. Harry had been rifling through the small famer’s market, directly across from the church, and Louis had come into it, asking for help, tired and stressed. Harry didn’t know anything about cars, but he knew plenty about relieving stress, and this beautiful stranger looked so upset that Harry just _had_ to help him. 

That was nearly a week ago. Louis had figured out a way to fix his car enough to make it about twenty miles without breaking down again, but that wasn’t enough to even get to the next town. Louis had contacted a friend, Liam, who was handy with mechanics, and Liam was on his way. He’d holed up in a small inn, not quite brave enough to face thirty more people just like Harry, although they had spent time together every single day.

That didn’t mean Louis was used to the ways of the flower children, though. Harry giggled as Louis _finally_ got with the program, breathed, “Far out,” against his lips and really started kissing him back. Harry hummed as Louis’ tongue finally peeked out from between his lips, and stroked the top of it, right down the middle. Louis squeaked, a little caught off guard, when Harry gently guided him up against the side of the van and pressed their hips together. Neither of them was hard, not yet – Harry had a high tolerance, living in the commune, and Louis was probably still too unused to this – but Louis still squeaked again when Harry’s hands started roaming.

It was cute enough that Harry had to pull back and laugh quietly, breathily against Louis’ neck, and Louis seemed to get his wits about him, because he leaned his head against his van and asked, “What was that for, then?”

Harry shimmied against Louis’ hips as he grinned, the headscarf tied over his forehead and knotted at his temple tickling his shoulder. “Being nice,” he answered, and stepped away from Louis and into the van. “Hurry up, now,” he teased, and Louis just rolled his eyes. “Don’t wanna be late, right?”

“Right,” Louis said, shutting the door for Harry and hurrying over to his own side. Harry shook his fingers through his hair – making sure it was all tied back nicely – and straightened the bright blue vest over his groovy tunic, all psychedelic patterns and colors. The vest matched Harry’s pants, mesh and see-through and showing Harry’s underwear. (Usually, he didn’t bother with underclothes, but Louis always wore them, and had said it was more attractive when people left some to the imagination. Harry was trying it out.) 

“Ready to go?” Louis asked from the driver’s seat, and Harry nodded, smiling over at him. 

Louis drove off north, humming lightly to himself until Harry caught on to the song. “Sugar, sugar,” he sang under his breath, smiling when Louis ‘do, do, _do_ , do, _do_ , dooo’d the instruments. “Ah, honey, honey. You are my candy girl.”

“Surprised you hear popular songs,” Louis admitted, and Harry stopped singing. 

“We’re _peace_ lovers, Lou, not _Amish_ ,” he said, a little incredulously. Louis shook his head quickly, looking a little nervous.

“No, no, of course not,” he rushed out, “of course, I don’t think that about you and your – like, friends.”

“Family,” Harry corrected gently. 

“Right,” Louis nodded, his fingers tightening on the wheel. He cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. “I, uh. Didn’t mean to be such a spaz,” he said apologetically. 

Harry frowned. “Hey, you’re not a spaz,” he objected. “You don’t know much about us; don’t flip your wig.”

Louis smiled over at him a little cautiously. For the first time all night, as he pulled off, onto the road, he looked Harry up and down, smiling fondly. “Boss threads, by the way,” he said. “Never thought I’d like pants like that, but you make them look bad.”

Harry laughed, wild and delighted, and rolled down his window. While he stared out at the trees and fields they passed by, Louis let them sit in quiet for a moment until it was like he just broke. 

“What’s it like?” He asked. “Living in a commune, I mean?”

“It’s a gas,” Harry said breezily, not too worried about anything in particular. “We work hard together. We take care of each other.”

“Do you – is it true, what they say about communes?” Louis asked. 

Harry looked over at Louis, frowning. “What who says about communes?” He asked. 

“Just…” Louis seemed to be struggling, “people,” he said. “My parents,” he finished awkwardly.

Harry chuckled. “What do your parents say about us, then?” He asked. “Sweat parties, free love, toking, balling, getting blitzed, cruising, showing deuces?”

Louis stayed awkwardly quiet for a moment; Harry hadn’t meant to upset him. “Hey,” he said gently, patting the inside of Louis’ thigh. “It’s no big deal. Your parents are Ivy Leaguers, but they don’t know what they’re talking about. We’re nothing like what people think we are all the time. We just want peace, we want love, we want to not ruin the world or be held down by The Man. We’re normal people; we just stand up for ourselves. Dig?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, nodding fervently. “I dig. Sorry, though.”

Harry didn’t say anything to that; he didn’t need to. Instead, he watched as Louis pulled off, turning onto Feagan Mill Road. Finally, he remembered he never did answer Louis’ question. “It’s nice,” he said, “living in the commune. Grow our food and pick it when it’s ready, work odd jobs in town if we can for money or other things. All the kids share a room, and the adults share another. When there’s nearby peace protests, we go, but other than that, there’s nothing but love, everywhere you turn. No matter what direction you’re looking in, if you’re in the commune, you’ll find someone to love you.”

“Is that – I mean, are there…do you really have sweat parties?” Louis asked, swallowing and not looking at Harry as he drove. 

Harry chuckled, and shrugged. “Not really much of a party,” he said. “Some of us really get into it, but I’m less used to scoring with women, and at this commune, there’s not too many cats around for me. Plus, I’m not into getting someone PG.”

Louis laughed, as if a pregnant woman should be the least of Harry’s fears, but Harry knew his own bag. He didn’t want to have any kids, not with the world like this. Before he could say any of that, though, Louis pulled off, close to an opening and some train tracks and smiled at Harry. 

He let Harry open his own door, this time, and while Harry shut the door and stared up at the stars, even more pronounced than at the commune, Louis dug around in the back of the van. When he came around to the front, where Harry was, he smiled and held up a big blanket and a mostly-empty bottle, shaking them both like he wanted to entice Harry – like Harry wasn’t already enticed. Like Harry didn’t already want to neck, or even score, if Louis’d let him.

“It’s starting to get a little chilly,” Louis said as he spread the blanket out on the grass, close to the train tracks. “If you get cold, I’ll hold you tight.” 

Harry looked at the ground to hide his smile. Louis was like those boys in school, before Harry had joined the commune, trying to be cool even though, honestly, he was a tiny bit of a square – but in a nice way. Louis was neat. Harry liked neat boys. “Groovy,” Harry said eventually. He sat down on the blanket, and Louis sat down next, opening the bottle and taking a sip. He passed it to Harry, whose grin widened. He didn’t often get to have anything nice, like this. 

It was bitter, and it stung going down his throat, but Harry took another swig, anyways, closing it back up and choosing to snuggle up next to Louis. In front of them, the train tracks were empty, and the night was quiet around them. “Wish I could just get on a train and go, sometimes,” Harry said. 

Louis made a sound of discontent, and he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder, leaning back on one arm while Harry leaned most of his weight into Louis’ chest. “Why would you wanna do that?” He asked, rubbing Harry’s arm through his shirt sleeve. 

Harry shrugged. “If it could take me far, far away, I might do it,” he said, “but it’d only take me to another place in the U.S. Wouldn’t do much good, now, would it?”

Louis was quiet for a moment, and leaned his head against the top of Harry’s. “Why d’you want to leave the U.S.?” He asked, baffled. “It’s a good country; we’re just going through some rough times, is all.”

Harry made a sad sound. “This _war_ ,” he said. “We’re part of a country that fights wars we don’t have any 411 on. We’ve been over there for _years_ , man, since I was a kid. It’s like that Bob Dylan song. All the cats who decide we gotta fight are hiding, and they take all of us, you know? Took my brother, he wasn’t into the commune life, like I was. He went to school, got drafted right out of high school. Never came back, and an officer came to my mom’s door to tell her he wouldn’t. Our great country murders its kids. At the same time, anyone who thinks that is some panty-waisted pansy –”

 

“Harry,” Louis interrupted, his eyes a little wide when Harry looked up at him. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, nuzzling Louis’ chest and looking down again. “Sometimes, I just really hate it, here.”

Harry felt a kiss pressed to the top of his head, and smiled. Louis didn’t have to say anything else; Harry knew he was just as scared. 

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble, interrupting the quiet stillness around them. Harry sat up straight, gasping, and grabbed Louis’ hand. “Here it is! Here it is!”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand in excitement, and the saw the first one break through the trees, mere feet from them. It was going pretty slow – slow enough for them to see each boxcar driving past without getting dizzy – and Louis’ arm snaked around Harry’s waist, fingers scrunching up and down to rub at Harry’s stomach soothingly. “Not letting you go anywhere far from me,” he said, holding Harry back, like he expected him to take off running towards it. 

Harry relaxed back against Louis, head thrown back against his shoulder, and smiled. “I wouldn’t want to go anywhere if you didn’t go with me,” he said, earning him a kiss right over the knotted headscarf at his temple. 

They watched the train go, and Harry started counting after a minute or so. Louis counted with him, and Harry rested a hand on Louis’ thigh, squeezing every time they got past another fifty. 

Finally, when the caboose came by, leaving near-silence in its wake, Harry breathed out. “Two hundred and forty-three,” he said.

“And that’s just the ones we _did_ count,” Louis pointed out, sounding shocked. “Trains don’t get that big in the city, at home,” he said, shaking his head. Harry laughed, a little. 

“There’s lots of things you don’t know, rich boy,” he teased as he grinned, turning around to face him. Harry shifted one leg over both of Louis’, stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. Harry kneeled over him, taller so Louis had to look up at him.

“Like what?” Louis whispered, swallowing as he stared up at Harry. Harry smiled down at Louis and took off his fringed jacket, pushing it down his arms. “Like what?” Louis repeated when he cooperated enough to get his jacket off his arms. 

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ lips, trying not to rock his hips on the instinct he had, so used to not having to wait for it if he wanted someone on his dick. There was always someone willing in the commune. Harry unbuttoned Louis’ shirt, fighting the urge to smile when Louis whimpered just a bit, sliding their tongues together slowly enough to drive him crazy. 

When the shirt was completely unbuttoned, Harry ended the kiss and bent down to suck gently at Louis’ jawline, moving all the way back until he reached his ear. “Like, how to fuck,” he said, and Louis’ breath hitched. Harry gently sat down, allowing his ass to rub against Louis’ lap, and Harry pulled off the shirt entirely before he slowly pushed Louis to lay back against the blanket. 

Louis stared up at Harry as Harry moved his hips, slowly in circles, and Harry smiled as he grabbed Louis’ hands from where they lie limply at his sides on the blanket. Harry pulled Louis’ hands up, kissed both palms, and then settled them on his hips, pressing them down so Louis would know to hold him tight, there. 

Louis understood, at least, and his eyelashes fluttered when Harry moved even more slowly, grinding down heavily on Louis’ hardening dick. “Oh,” Louis breathed, making Harry beam down at him. 

Harry leaned down and pressed kisses to Louis’ neck, making Louis lean his head back impossibly far to give Harry more access. “Never done this, have you?” Harry asked, licking a stripe up Louis’ neck and following it with kisses. Next, he moved down to Louis’ chest, paler than Louis’ arms but not by much, and started kissing him there. 

“Not – with girls, yeah, twice,” Louis said, and sucked in a breath when Harry pursed his lips around a nipple. Louis moaned and his hands left Harry’s hips to circle around Harry’s head, telling him to stay there. Harry only laughed and flicked the nub with the tip of his tongue a few times before he pulled Louis’ arms away so he was free again. 

“Never with a cat?” Harry asked, a little smug, but Louis shook his head no. “Let me show you how, yeah?” He asked, and guided Louis’ hands down to feel the curve of Harry’s small backside. “Keep your hands down here,” he said, and leaned down again to pay attention to Louis’ neglected nipple, pressing his hips down against Louis’. Harry could feel Louis’ hard cock, knew his was nearly as hard already, but for the time being, he wanted Louis overwhelmed before their cocks went anywhere into anyone. 

“Wait, wait,” Louis said, squeezing Harry’s ass. Harry sat up a bit, to look Louis in the eye. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, and Louis cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I’m – do we have to go all the way, tonight?” Louis asked. “I’m – it’s outta sight, but I can’t –”

“Not ready?” Harry asked quietly, when Louis seemed to be struggling with his words. Louis swallowed and nodded, not looking at Harry, so Harry grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Hey, it’s all groovy. I dig it. In fact,” Harry said, moving off Louis’ hips and scooting down. “I’ve got something that can blow your mind. _And_ get you ready for next time.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked, looking like he could hardly believe his luck. “Far out, yeah, do it.”

“Slow your roll, hotshot,” Harry laughed, and leaned down to kiss Louis’ belly. He pulled off Louis’ shoes – shiny – and moved up to unbuckle Louis’ belt. “I like this,” he said, raising the belt buckle as he took it apart and pulled it off Louis’ jeans. 

“Thanks,” Louis replied a little breathily. Harry had to remind himself not to laugh. 

“No problem,” he said, and moved to unbuttoning Louis’ jeans. He kissed Louis’ belly all over while he worked down the zipper and pulled down the pants from Louis’ hips, only stopping when he needed to scoot down more for room to get them off Louis’ legs. 

Harry whistled once the pants were off, staring at Louis’ thick thighs, muscular and beautiful. Instead of sucking them, like he wanted to, though, Harry stayed focused and pulled off Louis’ underwear. 

“Are you gonna suck me?” Louis asked, looking down at Harry, crouched between Louis’ legs. 

Harry grinned, and then shook his head. “Gonna lick you,” he said, and bent down, spreading Louis’ legs wide as he went. 

Harry spread Louis’ cheeks with his thumbs, and Louis made a confused sound. The first lick up to Louis’ hole made Louis jerk his hips up, and then do a little shimmy, like he didn’t know if he liked it or not. Harry smirked. Louis would make up his mind quickly. 

“Shit – Harry, oh,” Louis mumbled as Harry leaned in and drew circles around Louis’ hole with his tongue. 

“Groovy?” Harry checked, not really giving Louis any time to respond. Instead, he dove right back in, sucking kisses around Louis’ rim and pressing his tongue against Louis’ hole. 

“Groovy! Groovy, yes, it’s so good,” Louis said, his hips jumping for a completely different reason, this time. Harry laid down flat against the blanket, his cock so hard it hurt, and started grinding against it, groaning because the friction felt so good. 

Harry pressed his face in between Louis’ cheeks and went to town, licking fast and rapidly, and then suddenly slowing down, only to speed back up again later, driving Louis insane. Louis’ hands naturally traveled to Harry’s hair, fingers tangled and twisted almost painfully every time Louis got too excited about a speed or a certain lick or nibble or graze. Harry kept rolling his hips down against the blanket on the ground, groaning against Louis’ hole, which much feel incredible, going by the sounds Louis was making. 

“Harry, I’m – I’m gonna come, Harry,” Louis said loudly, and Harry nodded eagerly against Louis’ skin even as he kept licking him, tongue fluttering against his hole rapidly. Harry finally pressed his tongue inside, and Louis started pulling on his cock, coming seconds later. 

Harry licked him through the quakes of his orgasm, and then sat up on his knees, pulling down his pants and stuffing a hand in his underwear to finish himself off. He came in his hand and wiped it on the grass next to the blanket, and plopped down to lay next to Louis, both of them breathing hard and staring at each other.

“That was –”

“Far out, yeah,” Louis interrupted, nodding rapidly and blinking like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. It was really endearing. 

“You okay?” Harry asked, rolling to his side, and Louis nodded again. 

“Yeah,” he said, and smiled. “Just – I don’t know what’s gonna happen once Liam gets here…fixes that piece of junk.” Louis jerked his head back towards the van, and Harry frowned. 

“You’ll go to college,” he said, and realized it meant Louis would have to leave. 

“Maybe…maybe I won’t, just yet,” Louis said slowly. Harry tried not to get his hopes up. “Maybe I could – stay here, for a while. Just the rest of the summer, maybe. See, you know. See if things stay good…here. You know. If not, I can always get to school on time.”

Harry felt the smile slowly stretching into a full-on beam, and he rolled closer and kissed Louis’ face, peppering smooches all over until Louis was laughing and fending him off, and Harry rolled flat on his back again, laughing with Louis and feeling light. 

“You like the sound of that?” Louis asked, giggling, and Harry turned his head with a smile. 

“Sounds outta sight,” he said truthfully.


End file.
